My Pervert Boy
by doublehj
Summary: Haejin mengecek history dikomputer Hyukjae dan ternyata ada sesuatu didalamnya! Mind to RnR?


tittle : My Pervert Boy  
author : Gabriella / doublehj  
length : oneshoot  
disclaimer : i only own the story and OC. –and hyukjae lol-  
warning : typo, gaje.

.

Gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang itu duduk sembari berkutat dengan _notebook_ dan handphonenya, ia terlalu sibuk sampai – sampai tidak menyadari seorang pria sudah duduk dihadapannya dan memperhatikannya dengan cengiran lebar. "_Annyeong_~" sapa pria itu masih dengan cengiran lebarnya sementara gadis itu merasa jantungnya sudah liburan ke Amerika karena terlalu kaget. "_Ya_! Lee Hyukjae, berhenti mengagetiku!" pekik gadis itu. Sementara pria yang dipanggil Lee Hyukjae hanya terkekeh kecil. "Lagian kau sibuk sekali, sampai – sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku," Hyukjae. itu membela dirinya sendiri. "Ada apa ingin menemuiku?" tanyanya. "Tidak apa – apa, hanya ingin bertemu," jawab gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya. "Astaga, kau ini, aku sudah buru – buru kesini juga," kata Hyukjae. Gadis itu sekarang menatap Hyukjae, kseal. "Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kekasih sendiri?" kata gadis itu. Hyukjae tersenyum nakal, "Tentu boleh dong, Haejin sayang~" jawab Hyukjae sambil mencolek dagu Haejin, mencoba menggodanya, yang malah dibalas dengan jitakan dari Haejin. "_Ya_! Memalukan, ini ditempat umum!"

Tapi Hyukjae malah tertawa senang dan pindah duduk disebelah Haejin. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa sih?" tanya Hyukjae. "Hanya membaca _fanfiction_," jawab Haejin santai. "Eh, kau suka membaca _fanfiction _Super Junior kan?" tanya Hyukjae. Haejin mengangguk semangat, berharap Hyukjae akan memberikannya banyak cerita lagi. "Kau tahu…"

"Kemarin aku menemukan _fanfiction _NC Super Junior," kata Hyukjae polos. Haejin menatap Hyukjae tidak percaya. "Ya Tuhan, salah apa aku dapat kekasih yang _yadong_ seperti ini.." gumam Haejin sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hyukjae tertawa melihat Haejin yang terlihat frustasi, "Kenapa kau itu _yadong_ sekali sih?" kesal Haejin. "Kau juga harus melihatnya sendiri, pasti kau akan menyukainya!" kata Hyukjae semangat. "_YA_! Kekasih macam apa kau ini!" kata Haejin setengah berteriak, membuat semua pengunjung café menatapnya. Haejin tersenyum kikuk pada para pengunjung dan langsung melotot kearah Hyukjae yang cengar – cengir tanpa rasa bersalah kepadanya. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, "Kita ke apartemenku saja, jadi kau bisa teriak – teriak setiap waktu," dan tangan Haejin langsung mendarat mulus ke ubun – ubun Hyukjae.

"Sora _eonni _tidak datang kemari?" tanya Haejin saat mereka masuk ke apartemen Hyukjae. "Tidak, _noona_ masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jepang," jawab Hyukjae sembari mengambil tas kecil yang dibawa Haejin dan meletakannya disofa. "Masih di Jepang ya… _bureopta…_" gumam Haejin lalu menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa? Kau mau ke Jepang juga?" tanya Hyukjae. Haejin mengangguk, "Kau mau mengantarku kesana?" gurau Haejin. "Aku akan mengantarmu dengan hatiku~" goda Hyukjae lalu tertawa melihat wajah Haejin yang mulai memerah. "Apa – apaan sih kau," gumam Haejin lalu memalingkan kepalanya. "Ah, Hyukjae, aku pinjam komputer ya," ijin Haejin. "Kenapa tidak pakai laptopmu saja?" tanya Hyukjae. "Irit baterai," jawab Haejin lalu terkikik pelan, "Kau itu terlalu irit Haejin," nasihat Hyukjae. "Kau itu terlalu _yadong_ Hyukjae," balas Haejin sembari mengikuti gaya bicara Hyukjae. "Kau harus bangga punya kekasih _yadong_ seperti aku, tidak ada lagi orang yang sama sepertiku," katanya dan langsung mendapat tatapan menjijikan-sekali dari Haejin. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tahu aku tampan. Sudah, aku mau mandi dulu," kata Hyukjae. "Kau mandi lagi?" tanya Haejin bingung. "Aku belum mandi tadi pagi." jawab Hyukjae sambil tertawa lalu masuk kekamar mandi. "DASAR JOROK!" teriak Haejin, kesal.

Pandangan Haejin kembali pada layar komputer yang sudah menyala dari tadi, karena tidak dimatikan semalaman. Ia mulai membuka internet, dan matanya menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar. History. "Kalau dia berani membuka – buka tentang wanita lain, awas saja!" ucap Haejin pelan, dan ia menekan kata – kata History itu.

_Twitter - hjkim_

_Twitter - hjkim_

_Twitter - hjkim_

_Twitter - hjkim_

_Twitter - AllRiseSilver_

_Twitter - hjkim_

_Twitter – Eunhyuk_

_Google – Eunhyuk_

_Google – Kim Haejin_

_Google – Eunhae_

Haejin tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan membaca.

_Google – Super Junior Yadong Fanfiction_

_Google – Super Junior NC FF_

_chachuu – [KYUMIN NC-25] – This Night_

_dontloveme – [EUNHAE NC-25] – I Want You_

_Aoi Sora_

_Aoi Sora_

_Yadong_

_Aoi Sora_

_Rin Sakuragi_

_Eunhae NC Fanart_

Dan Haejin tidak sanggup melihat lagi. "LEE HYUKJAEEEEEE!" teriaknya frustasi, mendadak, ia merasa deman karena ulah kekasihnya itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi dan buru – buru menghampiri Haejin. "Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae yang tidak tahu apa – apa. "APA INI!" Haejin menunjuk layar. Hyukjae langsung merasa lemas, "_YA_! Kau ini! Aku pikir kau sakit atau kenapa! Membuat jantungku copot saja!" Haejin langsung memelototi Hyukjae. "_YA_! Isi historynya semua tentang _yadong_! Kekasih macam apa kau ini! Ya ampun.. sabar sekali aku, Tuhan.."

Hyukjae langsung cengar – cengir nggak jelas, "Kan yang penting aku bukan orang yang seperti 'itu' kalau dengan orang – orang," jelas Hyukjae. Haejin langsung cemberut. "Cih, alasan macam apa itu,"

CHU~

"Mesum!" teriak Haejin kaget. Hyukjae mencium pipi kirinya. "Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh aku mencium kekasihku sendiri?" tanya Hyukjae. "Tidak setelah aku melihat history laknat itu!" ucap Haejin masih cemberut.

CHU~

Sekarang Hyukjae mencium pipi kanan Haejin, "Yaaaaa! Mesuuuummm!" teriak Haejin lagi lalu menutup wajahnya. "Kau cemburu kannn~" goda Hyukjae. "Apa! Tidak! Siapa juga yang cemburu," Haejin buru – buru ngeles. Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang, "Kalau tidak kenapa wajahmu merah," goda Hyukjae lagi, lalu mencubit pipi Haejin. "Aish, baiklah, aku cemburu. Bahagia sekarang?" kata Haejin membuat Hyukjae tertawa kesenangan. "Lagipula orang macam apa sih yang tidak cemburu kalau kekasihnya membuka _yadong_!" lanjutnya. Hyukjae tersenyum senang, "Haejinku cemburuuuu~" katanya sembari mencubit kedua pipi Haejin. Haejin langsung mengeluarkan _death glare_nya. "Jangan sentuh!" ia menjauh sedikit dari Hyukjae. "Aaaaahh~" Hyukjae merengek. "Haejinku jangan seperti itu~" ia merajuk, sementara Haejin memasang wajah ingin muntah.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. "AH! Astaga!" katanya tiba – tiba. Haejin langsung menoleh kaget. "Ada apa?" tanya Haejin bingung.

"Aku lupa dimana taruh kaset yadong terbaruku!"

"MESUM KAU LEE HYUKJAE!"

FIN.

short fict again kkk. belum ada ide untuk buat yang lebih panjang atau capt, jadi buat yang short aja n.n


End file.
